


Amnesia

by Sunny_Shines



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Shines/pseuds/Sunny_Shines
Summary: Min Yoongi, um garoto normal, foi diagnosticado de amnésia após sofrer um acidente na fronteira de Seoul e felizmente foi encontrado por Kim Taehyung, o irmão mais novo do médico que cuida do Min. Ele decidiu criar novas memórias, mas algo da sua "vida passada" faz ele ficar em dúvida se deve voltar atrás.O que também importava para ele era se conseguirá descobrir o que aconteceu para sofrer um acidente, se era algo que aconteceu "naturalmente" ou era algo armado.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga





	1. Acordado

Capítulo 1—Acordado

Eu não recordo-me de nada, só lembro que bati a cabeça em uma árvore, eu só enxergava a escuridão, óbvio, já que meus olhos estão fechados. Então logo os abro, vendo o teto branco do local em que eu estava. Me sento na cama e vejo que estou em uma cama de hospital, uma das minhas mãos está ligada a um soro, estou coberto por um lençol branco, e estou vestindo um traje de hospital obviamente. Em minha frente estava um homem pálido de olhos e cabelos negros, ele usava uma blusa branca e uma gravata preta, que fica por baixo do jaleco branco que estava escrito "Doutor Kim", que teoricamente é o médico. Ele parece sorrir ao me ver acordado, e logo disse:

—Que bom que acordou.—O médico falou. 

—H–Há quanto tempo eu dormi? —Minha voz falhou ao perguntar, tinha receio da resposta, para piorar, mais perguntas vinham a minha cabeça. —Quem eu sou? Onde estou? 

—Você está aqui há uma semana. De acordo com seus documentos, você é Min Yoongi e está em Seoul.—Disse sério. —Você foi encontrado na fronteira, estava todo machucado. Meu irmão mais novo te encontrou quando estava passeando por lá. 

Invés de me ajudar, me causou mais dúvidas ainda, mas não posso fazer nada por enquanto. 

—Você deve ter batido a cabeça. Sorte que não causou um traumatismo craniano.—Respirei um pouco aliviado.—Mas você aparentemente está com amnésia, que pode ser permanente ou não. 

O médico se retirou para deixar eu descansar.Alguns minutos depois, a enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja, que tinha uma tigela com bolinhos de arroz. Logo isso fez eu lembrar-me de um garoto me entregando uma tigela com bolinhos de arroz, ele estava sorrindo e estava com o olho fechado, tinha cabelos loiros, sua pele era um pouco pálida e tinha uma feição fofa. "Espero que goste", o garoto da lembrança disse. A enfermeira me entregou a bandeja e disse:

—Coma um pouco, você precisa. —Ela disse, sua voz era confortante. E saiu, me deixando sozinho novamente. 

Eu peguei um bolinho, coloquei na boca e mastiguei, o gosto até que era bom. Olhei para trás de mim, onde tinha uma grande janela, estava nevando. Agora imagino a sensação que eu sentiria se o irmão do doutor Kim não estivesse me encontrado, gostaria de agradecê-lo. De repente sinto dor na minha cabeça, eu a toco e percebo que está enfaixada. 

—Então, você finalmente acordou. —Uma voz ao meu lado disse. Achava que estava sozinho. 

Olho ao lado, era um garoto de cabelos castanhos, suas sobrancelha era um pouco grossa, seus olhos eram pretos, sua perna estava erguida e engessada,também estava recebendo soro.Eu simplesmente concordei com a cabeça. 

—Sou Park Jinyoung, e você é? —O garoto pergunta, olhando para mim. 

—Min Yoongi. —Falei baixo, mas ele deve ter escutado, já que sorriu. 

Continuei a comer os bolinhos, já que não como a mais de uma semana. O que eu queria fazer agora é voltar para casa, mesmo não sabendo onde moro. 

—Soube do seu caso, Yoongi. —Disse um pouco triste. —Sinto muito. 

—Não precisa, você não tem culpa. —Forcei um sorriso. 

Ninguém tem culpa, foi um acidente. Eu acho, só me lembro de sentir um grande impacto na cabeça. Argh, isso é horrível, é horrível não me lembrar de nada importante, as únicas coisas que eu sei é meu nome e localização, a minha lembrança foi inútil. Se não fosse minhas condições, eu estaria com muita raiva, e talvez estragaria tudo que veria pela frente. Quando comi todos os bolinhos, me deitei para tentar dormir um pouco, para tentar aliviar toda a tensão. 

—Vai mesmo dormir depois de acordar de um coma? —Jinyoung perguntou com um pouco de sarcasmo. 

Ele estava certo, já que não estou com nenhum pouco de sono, acho que se esse acontecimento na verdade fosse como nenhum acidente tivesse acontecido e eu consegui dormir tranquilamente. Quem não gostaria de dormir durante um grande período de tempo? Principalmente quando está super exausto. Sinto meu corpo um pouco dormente, não fiz muito movimento esses dias, óbvio, eu não estava nem consciente. Não poderia fazer nada até que eu recebesse alta, que provavelmente iria demorar, já que sinto meu corpo um pouco dolorido,não sei como estou vivo. Minha cabeça ainda dói, eu bem que poderia pedir um remédio, mas nenhum médico ou enfermeiro estão presentes no local. Sento na cama novamente, e por curiosidade, encolho a manga da minha roupa. Meu braço pálido está cheio de hematomas, para minha sorte eles não estavam tão amostra, ou seja, posso ter esperança que vou sair daqui logo. Olhando para minhas mãos me pergunto... Porque minhas veias estão amostra? Que eu saiba, isso não é um hematoma, talvez seja algo da minha aparência mesmo. Queria saber como sou, a única coisa que é confirmado é minha pele pálida, acho que sou bem bonito. Ajeito minha manga, não aguentava ver tantos hematomas. Mais pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça, a curiosidade é muita já que não sei de quase nada, perguntas e mais perguntas estão na minha cabeça sem parar. Se uma vez tive vontade de ter amnésia, eu me arrependo muito, isso é torturante. "Porra", é isso que quero falar por estar nessa situação. O silêncio pairou no ar, até que meu "companheiro" falou:

—Pensando sozinho? —Perguntou curioso, ele estava certo. 

—Sim, isso tudo está muito estranho para mim.—Digo, logo após suspiro, que é um pouco visível por causa do clima. 

—Não sei se vai fazer você se sentir bem, mas no meu caso eu acabei caindo no chão depois de escorregar no gelo, e perdi as últimas vinte e quatro horas. 

Na verdade não ajudou muito, mas pelo menos alguém sentiu um pouco do que eu senti.O silêncio retornou,já que não tinha nada para falar. A porta se abre, não era um médico nem um enfermeiro que estava abrindo, logo ele entrou no quarto, Jinyoung por algum motivo agiu normalmente,mas porque? Eu fiquei assustado, não sabia o que fazer mas não podia fazer nada mesmo, nesse momento eu queria recuperar minhas forças e sair daqui, ele foi se aproximando da "minha" cama cada vez mais e então disse...


	2. Quem é você?

Capítulo 2—Quem é você?

—Você acordou! —O garoto que tinha entrado disse sorrindo, seu sorriso era quadrado, era fofo.

Ele possuía cabelos azuis, olhos pretos e pele pálida. Eu não sabia como reagir, já que ele entrou de repente.

—Desculpa, eu não me apresentei.—Disse coçando a nuca—Sou Kim Taehyung, irmão mais novo do Doutor Kim.

Então era ele, foi ele que me salvou. Eu sorri depois de saber quem era o garoto.

—Obrigado.—Digo feliz e agradecido.

—Pelo o que? —Taehyung perguntou, ele tinha esquecido. Alguns segundos depois ele lembrou.—Ah, lembrei. Denada.

O Kim se senta na cadeira ao lado da minha cama que eu não tinha percebido. Porque eu não percebo as coisas?

—Você está bem? —Diz pegando a bandeja que ainda estava encima de mim. —Você estava cheio de machucados.

—Estou bem. Só sinto um pouco de fraqueza e meus membros parecem adormecidos.

—E dor de cabeça. —Jinyoung murmura, já que ele deve ter percebido minha cara de dor e eu ter tocado na minha cabeça. —Ah, e a amnésia.

Agora conte sobre a minha vida que nem eu mesmo sei. Para minha surpresa, o de cabelos azulados olhou com repreensão para o de cabelos acastanhados, bem provavelmente o conhecia antes de mim.

—Deveria ter chamado uma enfermeira para te dar um remédio. —Disse preocupado.

—É que não havia ninguém além de mim e Jinyoung. —Me explico.

Então ele se levanta e sai do quarto, e segundos depois o Doutor Kim entra com uma prancheta, provavelmente vai contar algo.

—Senhor Min, descobrimos mais informações sobre você. —Ponto para mim. —Você nasceu no dia nove de março de mil novecentos e noventa e três em Daegu. Sendo assim, tem vinte e seis anos.

Caralho, eu sou velho. Mas pelo menos tenho informações.

—Você não foi relatado como desaparecido pela sua família.

Isso me fez ficar triste, queria voltar para eles mesmo não sabendo como eles são. Então estou sozinho aqui. Taehyung volta com os remédios e com um copo de água, ele parece surpreso ao ver o Doutor.

—Oi Hyung, ainda não sei como você consegue ser tão sério no trabalho sendo que é um piadista. —Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Sabe aquela tristeza? Então... O Kim acabou com ela, o garoto me entregou o copo d'água e uma pílula. Então coloquei a pílula na boca bebi a água, fazendo a pílula descer pela minha garganta.

—É óbvio que tenho que ficar sério no trabalho.—Disse franzindo a testa. —Pelo menos estou trabalhando em um lugar descente.

Isso fez o de cabelos azuis ficar irritado com as palavras do mais velho.

—Ah, esqueci de falar. Daqui alguns dias vocês dois vão sair do hospital.

Isso me deixou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, não tenho lugar para ficar, muito menos emprego para arranjar um dinheiro para ficar em um apartamento. Mas torço que até lá eu consiga um lugar para ficar.

—Uma pergunta, que dia é hoje? —Perguntei, queria saber o dia para melhor contagem no calendário.

—Hoje é quatro de janeiro de dois mil e dezenove. —Taehyung responde.

Isso quer dizer que na minha virada de ano, eu estava em coma.

Então dias se passaram, eu e Jinyoung viramos amigos. E hoje, dez de janeiro, eu saio daqui, mas o problema de antes prevalece.

—Onde irei ficar? —Pergunto, me levantando da cama, finalmente consigo fazer isso.

—Pode ficar lá em casa, Hyung. —O Park disse, se apoiando nas muletas.

—Eu não vou te incomodar? —Novamente pergunto, preocupado.

—Nem um pouco. —Sorriu animado. Só não pulava de alegria por causa da sua perna. 

Taehyung me entregou algumas roupas, já que as que eu estava no dia do acidente não estão em uma boa condição. O Kim estava com um sorriso no rosto como sempre, esse sorriso era caloroso mesmo no inverno.

Então fui ao banheiro para me trocar, era uma blusa de listras brancas e pretas, uma calça preta, um tênis cinza e um casaco longo azul. E me olhei no espelho, mexi nos meus cabelos negros. Saí do banheiro, e vi Jinyoung já com as roupas trocadas, estava com uma blusa amarela, o casaco e a calça jeans e um tênis branco. Ele tinha chamado o táxi, que já estava em frente ao hospital, então nós dois saímos e entramos no carro.

Nós chegamos na casa do Park, era uma casa de um andar só, e era bastante simples. Mas então lembro de outra casa, mas aquela tinha dois andares e era "chique". Nós entramos no local, já nos deparando com a sala de estar, tinha um sofá, uma poltrona e uma televisão.

—Vou te mostrar o quarto de hóspede.—Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Logo ele me guiou até o quarto, onde tinha uma cama de solteiro, um criado mudo e um espelho. Tinha uma porta para o banheiro, que era como qualquer um. Fui novamente para a sala, então me sento no sofá para relaxar um pouco, tinha que descansar um pouco do hospital, aquele lugar era um pouco torturador. Meus ossos estavam um pouco paralisados, pela falta de movimento e pelo frio. Como alguém gosta de ficar no frio? É congelante, isso é meio óbvio. Me levanto e falo alto.

—Jinyoung, eu vou sair um pouco, ok? —Pergunto, já indo em direção a porta.

—Ok! —Ele respondeu, foi um pouco tarde já que estava fechando a porta após eu sair.

O frio invade meu corpo, como eu gostaria que fosse um dia de primavera. Vou andando pela rua memorizando o caminho, não queria me afastar muito da casa do meu amigo. Algumas pessoas olharam para mim de um jeito estranho, talvez perceberam que não sou daqui. A neve começa a cair, é algo lindo, mesmo que quando entra em contato com a pele, arde. Admiro um pouco a neve caindo, é impressionante ver os flocos de neve, tão... perfeitos. É como se fosse a primeira vez que eu via uma nevasca, e praticamente é, já que não me lembro da primeira vez que vi. Mesmo que o inverno seja congelante, é bonito quando neva. Só agora percebo que o ar que está saindo de mim está um pouco amostra, já que a temperatura está baixa. Eu recebo uma cutucada no meu ombro, então me viro para ver quem é.


	3. Qual é o mal em se divertir?

Capítulo 3—Qual é o mal em se divertir? 

Era Taehyung e outro garoto, ele tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, sorria que nem um coelho. Então eu sorri.

—Oi Taehyung! —Digo feliz. —Quem é sua companhia? 

—Esse é Jeon Jungkook, meu amigo. —Disse sorrindo com aquele sorriso quadrado. —Jungkook, esse é o Yoongi

—Prazer em te conhecer. —Ele disse me estendendo a mão para eu cumprimentá-lo, então estendo a minha e o cumprimento. —Taehyung hyung falou bastante sobre você. 

Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável por causa do Kim ter falado de mim sobre alguém. Principalmente porque eu estava no hospital, e eu acho, só acho que não é agradável falar de amigos que estão no hospital. 

—Que bom que está caminhando um pouco. —O garoto de cabelos azuis diz, ainda sorrindo. —Agora já estamos indo. Tchau! 

Ele acena, então eu faço o mesmo e logo continuo o meu caminho. Era bom reencontrar Taehyung mesmo que só se passou menos de meia hora que nos "desencontramos", me sentia seguro e protegido com a presença dele, sabia que podia confiar nele, ele me salvou da morte fria, nenhum familiar meu saberia sobre meu falecimento. Agora devo ser otimista, tenho chance de achá-los e voltar para minha vida normal, onde eu posso recuperar minhas memórias com facilidade, mas só tem um problema. Daegu não é perto de Seoul, nem um pouco e eu sei disso porque perguntei ao Doutor Kim. Outra memória venho a minha cabeça, estava andando pelas ruas de Daegu, aparentemente. Mas era primavera, as calçadas estavam cobertas por flores de cerejeira, já que estava perto da praça, onde havia uma grande cerejeira, conseguia sentir a brisa daquela estação. Logo volto a realidade, onde estou caminhando em Seoul no inverno, o chão está cheio de neve e estou muito longe de qualquer praça. A realidade é um pouco dura, mas todos devem encará-la, e isso que estou fazendo,também né,eu estou nessas condições horríveis. Eu vejo algumas crianças que passam por mim, a maioria está feliz, já que não possuem nada para se preocuparem. Meu desejo que nada disso estivesse acontecido, que eu estivesse com a minha família e amigos em Daegu. Eu chego em uma praça, diferente de minha cidade natal na memória, não possui nenhuma árvore, na verdade não possui nenhuma cerejeira,ou talvez tenha mas não é possível indentificá–las por estarem sem as folhas e muito menos flores, estava um pouco ansioso para primavera,sobre isso eu não podia mentir. Eu me sentei no banco que havia, começo a admirar a neve, até que sou atingindo por uma bola de neve, olho em volta e vejo crianças com medo da minha reação. Então faço cara de bravo–mesmo não estando, era só uma coisa para assustar–, criei uma bola de neve e atirei na criança que tinha me atingindo. Eles começaram a rir, e eu também, até que me chamaram para fazer parte da brincadeira. Então atiraram mais neve em mim, mas eu não deixei barato, joguei neles também, algumas crianças conseguiram me derrubar,isso que dá estar se movimentando muito em um estado não muito bom de saúde. Nós estávamos rindo bastante, isso era muito divertido. Em um certo ponto, já estávamos cansados. 

—Eu tenho que ir. —Digo, me agachando para falar com as crianças. —Estou cansado, e preciso ainda descansar bastante. 

—Porque cansou tão rápido? —Uma das crianças pergunta, ela está um pouco triste. 

—Eu não estou em boas condições. —Falo levantando minha franja, minha testa estava um pouco roxa. Logo ajeito meu cabelo, deixando como estava. 

Vejo os rostos preocupados deles, mas mesmo assim levanto. Aceno para eles, e vou andando para a casa de Jinyoung. Quando chego lá, abro a porta e me deparo com o mais novo deitado no sofá todo folgado. Ele logo olhou para mim, sorriu ao ver que eu também estava sorrindo. 

—Parece que alguém se divertiu... —Disse e eu concordei.—Qual o nome dele? 

Eu fiquei um pouco confuso, ele acha que estava fazendo sexo, mas confesso... Queria, quando eu me recuperar,claro. 

—Não! Eu não estava fazendo isso!Seu mente poluída!—O repreendo.—Estava fazendo briga de bolas de neve com algumas crianças da praça. 

—Você não é nem um pouco infantil.—O Park disse, rindo da minha cara. 

Logo eu ameaçei pegar suas muletas, isso o fez parar de rir já que ele não irá conseguir se mover sem os objetos que eu pegarei se o garoto não parar. Então o mais novo me pediu para trazer as muletas para o mesmo, então como uma boa pessoa, entreguei para ele. Jinyoung se sentou, pegou as muletas e se levantou. 

—Bem... Temos que comer alguma coisa. —Disse indo até a cozinha. —Sabe cozinhar alguma coisa? 

Eu nego, se eu sei é porque não lembro das minhas habilidades de culinária,que talvez nem existem mesmo. 

—Não podemos pedir alguma comida? —Sugeri.—E tem as barraquinhas de comida nas ruas

O Park parece considerar a segunda ideia, então ele vai em direção a porta e abre a mesma. 

—Volto já. —Disse saindo da casa. 

Então vou ao sofá, e me sento no mesmo. Estava cansado, tinha que andar por aí mas não podia fazer muito esforço. Teria que ser algo "meio a meio", já que ainda sentia as dores que foram causasas pelo acidente e eram muitas, já que sentia todo meu corpo dolorido. Então me deito, observando um pouco o teto. Estava um pouco entediado com isso tudo, não posso fazer quase nada, principalmente com essa neve toda, o clima estando frio e a única coisa que posso fazer é me aquecee. Ouvi a porta abrindo, então logo sorri. Jinyoung tinha voltado com a comida,finalmente, eu me sentei e vi ele. Mas não era o Park, seu rosto não era familiar para mim, então eu fiquei assustado, o homem também estava assustado com minha presença,penso que pode ser um ladrão,ou pior...um sequestrador. É perigoso ficar imóvel mas também é perigoso sair correndo. Taehyung, você poderia estar aqui nesse momento, porque estou com medo do que pode acontecer. Finalmente tomo coragem para falar alguma coisa, mesmo que eu senti meu cu trancar com sete chaves. 

—Q–Quem é você? —Minha voz falhou, estava assustado, então logo me encolhi no sofá.


	4. Promessa

Capítulo 4—Promessa. 

Ele fez gestos para eu me acalmar, mas não funcionava. Ele possuía cabelos platinados e olhos negros, estava na cara que não era coreano, já que o formato de seus olhos é diferente. 

—Eu sou Kunpimook Bhuwakul. —Disse, se acalmando e tentando me acalmar. 

—Saúde.—Digo, o que ele falou era estranho. 

—Obrigado mas... Kunpimook Bhuwakul é meu nome. —Falou.—É que eu sou tailandês. Para facilitar, me chame de Bambam. Eu sou amigo do Jinyoung. Mas... E você? 

—Sou Min Yoongi, também sou amigo do Jinyoung. —Digo logo de uma vez, estava um pouco tenso mas ao mesmo tempo calmo. —Estarei na casa dele durante esse tempo. 

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, eu me afastei um pouco dele. 

—Não precisa ter medo. —O tailandês disse sorrindo. —Onde está Jinyoung hyung? 

Para nossa surpresa, o garoto de cabelos castanhos entrou na casa com uma sacola. 

—Estou aqui. —O Park disse. Surpreendendo nós dois. —Não sabia que iria vir aqui hoje, Bambam. 

O loiro revirou os olhos, provavelmente sabia que o outro estava errado, e talvez estava certo ao saber disso. 

—Seu melhor amigo não pode visitar você depois de sair do hospital? —Perguntou um pouco sarcástico. 

—Não queria dizer nada, mas o garoto que tem o nome que parece uma invocação de satanás, tá certo. —Digo me levantando do sofá, que logo foi ocupado pelo garoto de muletas, que me entregou a sacola com a comida. 

Fui até a cozinha e abri a sacola, e tirei duas tigelas que estavam com a comida e dois pares de hashi. 

—Kimchi! —Digo feliz e pegando uma das tigelas, já que já é hora do almoço e eu estou morto de fome. 

Peguei um dos pares de hashi, me sentei na cadeira e coloquei a tigela na mesa. Esfreguei as mãos pronto para comer, peguei os palitinhos e comecei a comer. 

—E então, como vai você e Jaebum? —Escuto o tailandês falar. 

—Ele ainda não sabe que eu já voltei, vou contar a ele mais tarde. 

—Mais tarde não! Tem que ser agora! 

Ele pega alguma coisa, mas não dá para saber o que é. Ouço Jinyoung falar um "Ei!", com certeza foi algo importante. Ouço discagens, o nome esquisito pegou o celular do Park e agora está ligando para alguém, provavelmente para o tal Jaebum que eles falavam. Bambam estava rindo bastante por causa da sua travessura, eu não aguentei e soltei uma risadinha. Quando terminei de comer, me levantei e peguei a tigela, logo colocando-a na pia. Vou para o "meu" quarto, tiro o casaco e coloco em cima da cama. Fecho a porta do quarto e ligo a luz, me aproximo do espelho e me olho no mesmo. Vejo meus braços que estão cheio de hematomas, a pele que era para ser pálida, está roxa, mas felizmente está em uma tonalidade clara, ou seja, está desaparecendo. Solto um sorriso, estou cada vez me recuperando mais e mais. Mas meus pensamentos ainda são os mesmos, se eu irei encontrar minha família, se eu voltarei para casa e se voltarei a minha vida normal. Agora olho para o reflexo dos meus olhos, olhos negros como a noite sem estrelas. Li em algum lugar que os olhos são a janela da alma, os meus só fazem eu enxergar mesmo, já que não conheço minha própria alma. Eu estou confuso sobre mim, sobre minha vida e meus objetivos. Penso se eu tiver alguém para amar, alguém que se me encontrasse e me ajudasse muito, tentando recuperar minha memória, alguém que não me abandonaria nunca. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, são os pensamentos negativos que causam elas. Porque eu tenho medo da amnésia ser permanente, que eu vou ficar sozinho para sempre e que nunca volte para casa. Os pensamentos negativos são sempre os mais possíveis de acontecer, eu simplesmente odeio isso. Alguém abre a porta, então logo me deparo com a figura alta de Taehyung, que parece preocupado ao ver minhas lágrimas. 

—Yoongi, o que aconteceu? —Perguntou preocupado. 

Eu não sabia o que responder, eu abria a boca para falar, mas não saía nada. Até que o mais novo me dá um abraço, eu fiquei surpreso no começo, mas logo retribui o ato. Aquilo tinha me acalmado. 

—Pode contar comigo sempre. Nunca irei te deixar sozinha, nunca. —Disse, me reconfortando, minhas lágrimas pararam de descer pelo meu rosto. Era disso que eu precisava. 

—E–Eu tenho medo. —Digo, minha voz estava um pouco falha mas eu falei. —Tenho medo que minha amnésia seja permanente, que eu nunca volte para casa. 

As lágrimas que pararam, voltaram e sinto que se estivesse do lado de fora, minha cara iria congelar facilmente. O abraço do Kim é quente e confortante. 

—Eu vou te ajudar a recuperar sua memória. Vou te ajudar a voltar para casa. —Mesmo sua voz sendo grossa, ela parecia doce nos meus ouvidos. 

Ele viu a situação dos meus braços, sorriu um pouco, estava feliz em saber que eu estava melhorando. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, desfazendo o abraço, e logo limpou minhas lágrimas. 

—Fica mais bonito sem essas lágrimas no rosto. —Falou, sorrindo. Eu fiquei corado com suas palavras. 

Nossos olhos se encontraram, é a vez dele corar. Ele segura minha mão, mas ainda olha para mim, para meus olhos. Estava sorrindo, e eu também. Aquele momento fazia até os pelos do cu arrepiar. 

—Eu estarei ao seu lado, sempre. —Disse, com a voz baixa de doce. —Se eu fazer merda, pode me bater. 

Não pude segurar uma risada, em qualquer momento tem algo para fazer piada. 

—Promete? —Digo estendo a mão, que estava fechada, só o dedo mindinho em pé. 

—Prometo.—Falou erguendo a mão do mesmo jeito que minha, nossas mãos não estavam fazendo contato agora. Então, ele "enroscou" seu dedinho no meu. 

Sinceramente, esperava uma lembrança onde eu faria a mesma coisa só que com outra pessoa, mas não. Taehyung é único, único que fez essa promessa para mim e a única pessoa em que estou confiando a vida, já que ele já me salvou uma vez. Ele levanta minha franja e dá um beijo em minha testa, mesmo ela estando um pouco machucada, não sinto nenhuma dor.

—Não irá quebrar a promessa? —Pergunto, para garantir. 

—Nunca.—Disse novamente se aproximando de mim.


	5. Capítulo V-O que está acontecendo?

Capítulo 5—O que está acontecendo? 

Nossos lábios se aproximavam, começando um selar, mas a língua de Taehyung foi entrando na minha boca e começou a se movimentar, então minha língua também começou a se movimentar. Até que nós somos interrompidos por Jinyoung com suas muletas, que acabou de abrir a porta. 

—O que está acontecendo aqui? —Perguntou assustado, logo nós nos separamos do beijo. —Puta que pariu. Yoongi hyung, você tá pegando o irmão do seu médico. 

Não conseguia falar nada, já que eu não havia nada em mente, e Tae também não, eu acho. 

—Mas saibam que eu apoio. —Falou empolgado, e tentando pegar o celular,mas os objetos que o auxiliavam estão atrapalhando—Podem se beijar de novo? Quero tirar foto! 

Revirei os olhos, o garoto de cabelos castanhos estava sendo idiota falando isso, mas não podia fazer nada. 

—Deixa de ser idiota. —Digo, mostrando o dedo do meio para ele. 

Então eu peguei meu casaco e joguei na cara do Park, ainda falei "cesta" como se o casaco fosse uma bola de basquete e Jinyoung a cesta. Isso me despertou uma lembrança, eu estava jogando realmente basquete, estava suando frio, até que eu faço uma cesta de três pontos, fazendo nosso time vencer. Voltando a realidade, vi o Kim rindo do que eu tinha feito, seu sorriso quadrado era uma coisa linda de se ver. Eu e o garoto de cabelos azuis nos olhamos por um momento, aquele momento que passamos, mesmo que tenha sido curto, era maravilhoso. 

—Não se esqueça da consulta de amanhã. —Disse, acariciando meus cabelos negros. —Meu irmão tem que saber sobre seu estado.

Eu sorri e concordei com a cabeça, quase tinha me esquecido disso, a amnésia afeta minha memória mesmo depois do acidente, mas felizmente é leve. Eu olhei para porta e vi Jinyoung e Bambam fazendo coração com as mãos, como eles são idiotas. 

—Vou tentar não esquecer isso. —Digo.—Na verdade não vou esquecer mais nada. 

Nós rimos como se a amnésia fosse uma brincadeira de criança, mas era bom fazer isso. Tinha que descontrair toda essa situação, já que é recente e repentino para mim. "Tudo bem Yoongi, não precisa se preocupar." é o que eu digo a mim mesmo quando eu penso muito sobre o que tenho e sinto. Olho para o espelho, e eu vejo o "garoto com amnésia cheio de hematomas". Outra coisa me vêem em mente, o "acidente". Como que me machuquei tanto se foi algo que não foi previsto? Talvez alguém me odiava antes disso acontecer. 

—Agora já vou, Yoon. —Taehyung disse, dando um beijo em minha bochecha, o que fez os dois intrometidos dar gritinhos femininos e eu acordar para a realidade. —Tchau.

—Tchau, Tae. 

Então ele saiu do quarto e depois saiu da casa,o garoto muletas e o nome espirro estavam parecendo duas garotas ao saber que a terceira estava namorando. Eles me fizeram sentar na cama, lá vem os assuntos amorosos totalmente desnecessários. 

—Já tem apelidinhos! —O garoto de cabelos brancos falou, seus olhos pareciam se iluminar. —Eu não vejo isso desde o Jinyoung e Jaebum. 

Isso deixou o Park envergonhado, fazendo ele ficar um pouco corado. Então Jaebum é namorado do Jinyoung, bom saber para eu não passar a mesma situação que eu passei com o tailandês.Não pude me impedir de rir um pouco, enquanto isso o outro estava morrendo de rir. 

—Para! Já deu. —O garoto de cabelos castanhos disse furioso, isso fez o mais novo se assustar e calar. —Realmente, isso é romântico. O que é mais ainda são as acariciadas no cabelo, é tão fofo. 

—Onde está meu casaco? —Perguntei, era algo repentino, mas queria saber. 

—Está na sala. —Kunpimook disse, ainda se recuperando de tantas risadas. —Então... Ele beija bem? 

É a minha vez de morrer de rir, ele tinha perguntado como se fosse uma pergunta muito importante. 

—Sim.—Digo depois de muitas risadas. —Ele beija bem sim, mesmo que durou pouco. 

Olhei de relance para Jinyoung, então ele evitou meu olhar, direcionando seus olhos para o lado. Bambam riu denovo, mas não foi tanto. 

—Agora podem ir? Quero descansar um pouco. —Falo me deitando, e me confortando. 

Os dois saíram do quarto e desligaram a luz, deixando tudo melhor. Fecho meus olhos e logo adormeci. Eu tive um sonho, que talvez seja uma lembrança. Parecia que eu estava mais novo, com dezesseis anos mais ou menos, estava junto a um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros. Nós estávamos sentados em um daqueles bancos de piano, e o instrumento estava a minha frente. Logo minhas mãos se levantaram e eu comecei a tocar, era uma melodia linda e apaixonante, quando terminei, o garoto bateu palmas alegremente, seu sorriso era lindo e radiante. Esse foi a única coisa que me lembrei nesse cochilo, que na verdade foi como dormir, já que dormi durante muito tempo,eu acho, nem sei se irei conseguir dormir quando for realmente dormir. Meus olhos são abertos, e vejo o teto branco do quarto, na verdade não estava branco, estava preto por causa da luz desligada. Eu me levantei da cama e fui para porta, quando toquei na maçaneta, senti algo macio, era meu casaco, peguei a peça de roupa e vesti. Abro a porta e me deparo com a cozinha, que está mal iluminada, vejo no relógio e percebo que é seis horas da noite, a sala está iluminada, diferente do cômodo anterior. É por causa da presença de Jinyoung e outra pessoa, que não é Bambam, acho que é o tal Jaebum, ele possuía olhos e cabelos negros,seu cabelos são bagunçados ou é somente um penteado que ele gosta. Até que eles olham, e o que eu conheço sorri. 

—Finalmente acordou, bela adormecida. —Disse zoando com a minha cara, mas ainda não acabou. —Quase chamei Taehyung para te acordar desse sono profundo. 

—Vai se fuder, Jinyoung.—Digo irritado com suas piadinhas. 

O outro parecia segurar a risada, talvez porque ele acha que ficarei bravo com ele por causa do riso, e se for isso, ele está certo. Não gosto muito quando ficam fazendo brincadeira comigo. 

—Não vai ser difícil, já que tem um companheiro.—Acrescento, os dois ficaram corados, se olharam mas quando seus olhares se encontraram, desviaram o olhar para outro lugar. —Você é o Jaebum, certo? 

Ele concordou com a cabeça, estava envergonhado ainda. Mas era o que eles mereciam. De repente, não estava enxergando mais nada.


End file.
